Important as my pills
by P.Y.Z.K
Summary: (Masky x OC) ¿Qué pasaría si Masky te eligiera para entrenarte como futuro proxy de Slenderman? ¿Aceptarías? ¿Se harían amigos? Esta es mi historia, de cómo terminé así, enamorándome de un chico con adicción a las pastillas y proxy de Slenderman. ¿Quieren saber si terminó bien? Descúbranlo! Sé que no es la categoría correcta pero si lo pongo en otra nadie lo leerá T-T
1. Chapter 1

Holis! yo soy la creadora de Pau nwn y pondré a Ange con Jeff, no sé, me gusta joderla, es divertido! n.n okay, sólo el OC de Pau es mío, los demás son de sus respectivos creadores! lean :B

**Important as my pills**

**Capítulo 1: Welcome to my life**

_Do you ever feel like breaking down? Do you ever feel out of place? _(¿Alguna vez te has sentido roto? ¿Alguna vez te has sentido fuera de lugar?)

_Like somehow you just don't belong, and no one understands you _(Como si no pertenecieses y nadie te entendiera)

_Do you ever wanna runaway? Do you lock yourself in your room? _(¿Alguna vez quisiste correr lejos? ¿Te encierras en tu cuarto?)

_With the radio on turned up so loud,that no one hears you screaming _(Con la radio encendida y alto, que nadie oye tus gritos)

_No you don't know what it's like, when nothing feels alright _(No no sabes como es, cuando nada se siente bien)

_You don't know what it's like, to be like me… _(No sabes como es, ser como yo…)

_To be hurt _(Ser herido)

_To feel lost _(Sentirse perdido)

_To be left out in the dark _(Ser dejado en la oscuridad)

_To be kicked when you're down _(Ser pateado cuando estás deprimido)

_To feel like you've been pushed around _(Sentir que te han amenazado)

_To be on the edge of breaking down _(Estar en el límite de quebrarse)

_And no one's there to save you _(Y no hay nadie ahí para salvarte)

_No you don't know what it's like _(No, no sabes cómo es)

_Welcome to my life _(Bienvenido a mi vida)

Verán. Mi nombre es Paulina G. Ortiz. No quiero decir cuál es mi segundo nombre, es demasiado vergonzoso, y no lo haré si planean suplicar. Soy una chica de diecisiete años que cursa 2do grado de preparatoria. Mi vida es normal, excepto… que una gran parte de mi familia me odia, bueno… no en su totalidad. Mi mamá: muerta, una enfermedad que se creía CASI erradicada para los años 80's; tifoidea. Mi padre: trastorno bipolar, desde mucho antes de que mi madre muriera. Mi hermana: una zorra rubia oxigenada que me odia. No me importa. Hermano: un alcohólico sin metas o propósito en la vida más que estar pegado a una botella de whisky, creo que aquí resultarán las típicas preguntas estúpidas que un tarado comienza a hacer, ¿Primos(as)? Me odian a morir por ser como soy, según ellos soy un fenómeno. ¿Tíos (as)? Me quieren muerta, porque según ellos "Soy una deshonra para la familia".

¿Escuela? Calificaciones de 10, todo entendía, eran raras las veces que olvidaba entregar un trabajo o sacaba menos de 8 en el examen. Sip, todo una _nerd_. Excelentes calificaciones, pocos amigos. ¿Gustos? Videojuegos favoritos; Uncharted y Thelegend of Zelda, animes favoritos: Hetalia y Another, cómics favoritos: Capitán América, Batman y Deadpool, películas: StarWars, StarTrek y todas las de Tim Burton, libros: El señor de los anillos, Los juegos del hambre, Crepúsculo, Canción de fuego y hielo, Hush hush y Narnia, música: en especial _punk_, mis bandas favoritas son My Chemical Romance, Green Day y Mindless Self Indulgence. Para que se den una idea de qué tan rara soy. ¿Novio? Jajajaja buen chiste, ni en sueños.

¿Apariencia? Físicamente soy un poco bajita, morena, cabellos color negro azabache con las puntas de color púrpura intenso, no soy lo que se llamaría "plana", quizá un poquito más voluminosa de lo normal, pero solo un poquito. Mis uñas son cortas gracias a que me las muerdo, una desagradable costumbre que llevo acarreando desde pequeña. Mis pestañas son largas y del mismo color que los ojos, casi no necesito rímel. A eso súmenle que mis ojos tienen una especie de "mutación genética" (no, no soy un mutante de los X-men… quisiera), y por eso mis ojos son de color negro como la noche. Creo que Patch Cipriano también debería tener esa mutación, en el libro lo describen de ojos negros, y guapo, lástima que es sólo un libro… me estoy desviando del tema. Mi nariz es respingada, soy "cachetona", mis labios no son muy bonitos que digamos, son normales, de un color entre tinto y rojo. Todo lo que necesitan saber, motherfuckers. Ah… amo las groserías en otros idiomas.

Estaba haciendo mi tarea de matemáticas mientras escuchaba Shake it de Metro Station. Mi perro llega, se llama Napoleón, es un perro salchicha. El nombre es una larga historia, luego se las contaré. Al parecer era demasiado mimado, lo acaricié un poco y seguí con mi tarea. _"El resultado es 5. Listo, una ecuación algo larga para mi gusto." _Pensé en ese momento. Metí la hoja de carpeta en su lugar, y mi carpeta en la mochila. Dejé la mochila a mi alcance. Comenzó a sonar Holiday, de Green Day. Conecté mi bajo rápidamente y comencé a seguir en el bajo a Mike y con la voz a Billie. Suerte que alcancé el solo de bajo. Verán, tengo una banda, llamada _The fallen ones_. Yo soy la bajista y la vocalista, Ange es la guitarrista principal, Larry es el guitarrista rítmico y John es el baterista. A decir verdad, Ange es la única de la banda que es mi amiga cercana. John y Larry son conocidos con los que me llevo bien, sólo eso, aunque sienta algo más por John. Él no es el típico chico inalcanzable. De hecho, él está catalogado por Jazmín y su grupo de zorras como un completo rockero. Pero dentro del grupo de rockeros y músicos, el es el inalcanzable para las pocas chicas que estamos dentro de ese excéntrico grupo. Tiene unos ojos verdes, pero no un verde común… es una mezcla del color de ojos de Billie Joe Armstrong, las pestañas de Gerard Way y la forma de ojos de los de Chester Bennington, y la sonrisa de Gerard Way. Un dios inalcanzable, a eso súmenle la habilidad para tocar la batería como Lars Ulrich, el cabello de Axl Rose, el torso marcado de Jared Leto… un adonis, por eso varias zorras populares comenzaron a salir con él. La primera de la lista fue Paola, la segunda, Regina, y con la que hasta ahora sigue con ella… seh, adivinen; Jazmín.

De repente escucho un portazo y pasos estrepitosos en el piso de abajo. Era mi hermano, bebido, como siempre. Tuve que ocultar primero al perro en el closet, quién sabe de lo que era capaz Lloyd. Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta de mi habitación, pero él puso un pie, evitando que se cerrara por completo. Como me tomó por sorpresa, empujó con fuerza la puerta, haciendo que me cayera y que la puerta se abriera con brusquedad. Me levanté con la poca dignidad que me quedaba.

-Sal por favor.- Le dije tranquilamente, sin perder el juicio.

-Una freaky no me dice qué hacer. Y menos una sin amigos freaks.- Escupió sus palabras, sin importarle si pudieran ofenderme o no.

-Si tengo amigos.- Apreté los dientes y me mordí la lengua para no decir alguna estupidez que pudiera afectarme a mí.

-Ni tú misma ni tus amigos imaginarios se la creen, perra.-

-Cállate.-

-¿Qué pasa? ¿La verdad duele?-

-Cierra la boca.- Le espeté.

-No lo haré, jamás tendrás amigos.-

-Lloyd, cállate.-

-Jamás te vas a casar…-

-Lloyd…- Comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-Te vas a morir sola. ¡Ups! ¡Lo siento!- Acercó su rostro cerca del mío, su aliento apestaba a alcohol: -Debí de haber dicho: Te vas a suicidar sola.- Ahora si estaba cabreada.

¡¿Cabreada?! ¡Qué digo! Estaba molesta, y triste, se sentía un nudo de emociones en mi cabeza, en mi corazón y en mi estómago al recordar eso. No pude más.

-Lloyd, te digo… ¡RESUELVE TÚ SOLO TUS PROBLEMAS MALDITO BORRACHO DE MIERDA! ¡Qué Amanda te haya terminado por mujeriego, homosexual y alcohólico NO ES mi problema! Ya lo dije: ¡Te terminó por borracho, mujeriego, desconsiderado, imbécil, insensible e idiota!- Lágrimas de rabia se formaron en mis ojos e hicieron un lento recorrido por mi rostro hasta llegar a la barbilla, y morir en la alfombra negra de felpa que cubría toda mi habitación.

Lloyd se puso rojo, apretó los dientes en señal de indignación y enojo y levantó la mano. En ese momento me arrepentí de haberle dicho eso. No porque me remordiera la conciencia, si no por lo que me haría. Ya sabía lo que vendría… Lloyd me dio una cachetada muy fuerte, tanto que me hizo caer a la alfombra. Me levantó del cuello de la camisa para darme otra cachetada, así que con toda la dignidad que me quedaba lo volteé a ver a los ojos, diciéndole con la mirada "Te odio". Me dio otra cachetada. Después otra, y otra. Me había roto el labio, este sangraba, y tenía un moratón en la mejilla izquierda. Lo sé porque el espejo estaba frente a mí. Lloyd iba a darme otra cachetada…

Pero alguien le sostuvo la mano.

Mi papá. Una de las contadas personas que a pesar de su trastorno bipolar me quería, uno de mis héroes por sobrellevar la muerte de mi madre, que aunque cayó en depresión, no se suicidó ni nada, y salió adelante. Lloyd me bajó al suelo, perplejo.

Mi padre le dio una cachetada tan fuerte que no se comparaba a todas las que me dio él.

-Lo siento hijo, pero… ¡¿POR QUÉ YO JAMÁS ME ENTERÉ DE ESTO?! ¿Ahora sabes lo que ella siente? ¿Sí? ¿Te gusta? ¿No? Pues a ella tampoco. No deberías golpearla. Ni siquiera deberías beber. Estás castigado hasta nuevo aviso, y creo que sería sensato llevarte a un centro. Para ver si así vuelves a golpear a Pau.- Mi padre estaba realmente molesto con Lloyd. Estaría castigado un laaaaargo tiempo. Mejor para mí, jeje.

Lloyd tragó en seco, y se fue frunciendo el ceño enojado. ¡¿Enojado?! ¡Qué digo! ¡Estaba emputado!

Mi papá me sonrío algo triste, y me abrazó. Fue por el botiquín. Yo me senté en la cama, respiré hondo, y sonreí. Lloyd ya llevaba de alcohólico unos años, y lo habían descubierto. Genial. Mi padre regresó y me limpió la herida del labio, y puso algo de pomada en el moratón.

-¿Estás bien hija?- Me preguntó preocupado.

-Sí, bueno, creo…-

-¿Desde hace cuanto Lloyd hace esto?-

-Ya lleva un tiempo. Unos años.-

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?-

Yo me encogí de hombros. No sabía la respuesta, quizá era miedo, o alguna estupidez así. Él suspiró.

-Había traído tu película de Star Wars favorita.- Añadió.

-¿Star Wars: La amenaza fantasma?- Okay… eso sí sonó de _nerds_.

-Sí, ¿Quieres verla?-

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Preparo palomitas?-

-Hazlo, en lo que hablo con Lloyd.-

Me fui sonriendo de oreja a oreja a la cocina. Mi hermana, Kaye, estaba ahí hablando de la nueva película de Ashton Kutcher con una de sus troopers. Les llamo así a sus amigas, o quedaría mejor séquito de clones. Me importaba un carajo lo que estuvieran diciendo. Puse las palomitas en el horno, y volteé a ver a mi hermana, que me comía con la mirada.

"_Zorra"_. Movió los labios formulando la palabra sin emitir sonido alguno. La ignoré y puse las palomitas en un tazón. Tomé las palomitas. Antes de irme levanté el dedo corazón de la mano izquierda sosteniendo con el brazo derecho el tazón y me fui a la sala de T.V.

Fue una larga tarde de películas, mi padre y yo hacíamos bromas de la película. Lloyd no quiso venir, obviamente, y Kaye se quedó abajo con unos notorios celos de no poder conseguir la atención de papá y de todos allí, y cuando pasaba se nos quedaba viendo con una mezcla de enojo, tristeza y asco. Estaba totalmente loca. O más bien era una estúpida.

Eran ya las 9:00 P.M. de un miércoles. Sólo mañana y pasado mañana y sería libre. Libre por 3 meses, genial. Eso significaba: (las pocas pero sinceras) amigas que tengo en la playa, o en los parques de diversiones.

Cené algo rápido, me di un baño y me puse ropa cómoda para dormir. Antes de dormir, pensé en mamá.

* * *

~Sueño~

Caminaba por un lugar desolado y triste. La tierra estaba agrietada y era de un color entre gris y azul. El cielo era totalmente gris y lleno de nubes del mismo color, y había truenos. Quién sabe por qué, pero por todo el lugar resonaba la canción IchWill de Rammstein. Yo usaba un vestido de novia negro… manchado en sangre. Esto era perturbante. Sostenía 10 rosas negras, y en el ramo venía incluida una daga con empuñadura dorada. La sangre de mi vestido parecía que no era mía… era de otra persona, como si hubiera matado a algo… o a alguien. Seguía caminando confundida, hasta que sentí algo cálido en el hombro. Una mano. Seguí el brazo hasta llegar a la persona en sí. Volteé completamente. Esos ojos, y esa ropa naranja, era…

Mi mamá.

Me sonrió tiernamente. Me dijo "Todo estará bien". Luego comenzó a reír, primero su agradable risa de siempre, después fue una risa un poco más histérica y maniática, y al último comenzó a reír desquiciadamente, mientras lo hacía su cuerpo se iba derritiendo como cera al fuego. El charco que creí era de cera, porque "olía" a cera, no era más que sangre. Me alarmé y volteé hacia otro lado. Cuando volví a ver el charco, éste era totalmente de agua. Como si de instinto se tratara me acerqué para poder ver mi reflejo, como niña pequeña. Excepto que el reflejo no era mi reflejo, si no el de alguien más. La que estaba allí no era yo, era alguien más. Fuera del reflejo seguía siendo yo, pero en el reflejo, se veía alguien más, como si en vez de un "espejo" fuera una ventana.

El reflejo era de un chico, de cabello color chocolate, usaba una chamarra entre naranja y amarillo, unos pantalones de mezclilla oscuros y converse en color negro. Su rostro estaba protegido por una máscara blanca, en donde iban los ojos estaba bordeado de negro, arriba había unas delgadas cejas negras, y en donde iba la boca había unos labios negros. Se quitó la máscara. Tenía unos labios de color claro, normales en comparación a los de su extraña máscara, y estaban bien delineados por una sonrisa que supongo era orgullosa. Su nariz era respingada, y esos ojos… eran de un hermoso azul oscuro. La sonrisa supongo que era para mí, porque no había nadie más a mi lado. Yo correspondí a la sonrisa. El sólo me dijo: "Estaré ahí contigo en poco tiempo, ya verás."

Y lo último que pasó fue que la tierra que se encontraba debajo de mis pies se comenzó a desmoronar y desaparecer hasta hacer un hoyo.

Y caí. Lo único que veía era negro.

~Fin del sueño~

La alarma de mi despertador sonó. Te podía despertar con una canción diferente si ponías una USB con canciones. No sabía ni cómo mierdas funcionaba, pero era así.

La canción era "Planetary (GO!)", de mi banda favorita, My Chemical Romance.

Ah… amaba esa canción. Me despertaba. Mientras me cambiaba comencé a cantar. Sólo hoy y mañana y sería totalmente ¡LIBRE!

-If my velocity starts to make you sweat, just don't, let go! 'Cause the emergency room got no vacancy then we just, then we just, then we just can start to go!-Canté vistiéndome.

Si bien mi padre jamás aprobó de buena gana mis gustos por el rock, no pudo hacer más. Era mi vida, así que dijo que en lo que fuera me apoyaría. Así que ese día terminé vistiéndome con una camiseta negra de Rammstein, pantalones de mezclilla y botas militares. Y el toque perfecto: una chaqueta de cuero negra.

Bajé a tomar algo rápido de desayuno. Cereales con leche. Le di de comer al perro, tome mi mochila y me fui a la escuela.

* * *

En cuanto crucé la puerta de la escuela, Jazmín, Paola, Regina, Macie y Anne me recibieron "amistosa y cálidamente". Mis 5 putas menos favoritas, hasta preferiría a las putas del GTA a ellas.

-¡Hey! ¡Freaky!-Era la voz estúpida de Paola, el trooper de Jazmín. Seguí mi camino intentando ignorarlas.

-¡Rara! ¡Oye tú, fenómeno!- Tuve que hacer recurso de todo mi autocontrol para no darle un golpe y romperle esa nariz operada. Lástima que cuando estaba a punto de entrar al edificio Regina y Macie me impidieron el paso. Paola rio y se fue al lado de Jazmín, las dos cruzadas de brazos sonriendo orgullosamente. Ugh, traían tanto pintalabios en color rojo pasión que parecía como si se hubieran maquillado con Ketchup. Yo iba a rodear para entrar al edificio por el otro lado, pero los brazos de Anne me lo impidieron.

-Chicas, ¿Creen que basuras como estas deben disfrutar de nuestra presencia?- Preguntó Jazmín a sus troopers.

-Tu puta madre va a disfrutar tu presencia.- Le escupí mis palabras. Anne me sostuvo las muñecas con mayor fuerza. Jazmín comenzó a caminar, su gordo y grasoso trasero moviendo su cortísima falda de puta.

-No te preocupes freak. Ya aprenderás.- Dicho esto me dio una cachetada que me dejó en el suelo. Jazmín y sus clones. Se fueron riendo. Cálmate, sabes que son unas putas. Cálmate. Tuve que hacer uso de todo mi autocontrol para no matarlas en ese instante. Bien, las cachetadas de Jazmín aunque parezcan fuertes, son de abuelita.

Y lo peor de esto: todos mis compañeros se quedaron como si nada, no hicieron nada para ayudarme, absolutamente nada. Era molesto, ¿¡En serio tan invisible soy!? Entonces cuando menos me lo espero, 2 pares de manos me toman de los brazos y me ayudan a levantarme. Cuando veo quienes eran me llevo una enorme sorpresa: son John y Larry.

¡¿Ellos?! ¡Pensé que era totalmente invisible! Entonces miré a John… sus ojos… su sonrisa… me sonrió abiertamente. La sonrisa era igual a la de Gerard Way, ¡Oh dios! Creo que me voy a desmayar, me habló… me hizo una pregunta.

…

¡ESPEREN! ¡ME HIZO UNA PREGUNTA! ¿¡Qué mierda me preguntó!? ¡¿Qué le respondo?!

-¿Huh? Atiné a decir. La verdad es que no sabía ni de qué hablábamos. El rió un poco y repitió lo que había dicho.

-¿Qué si estás bien, Pau?- Me preguntó gentilmente.

-Sí. Gracias por preocuparte, pero… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

La verdad, la curiosidad me picaba. Si él me ayudaba se burlarían de él por ayudar a una "freaky". ¿Tan necesitada estoy? O quizá yo le… no, sería muy fantasioso y estúpido pensar en eso.

-Porque no tienen derecho a tratarte así. No es justo. La próxima vez que vuelvan a hacerle algo así a alguien, estoy seguro de que el director lo sabrá.-

Sonreí, y en parte, me decepcioné. Pensaba que tenía que ver conmigo en específico. Me sacudí los pantalones.

-Adiós John. Nos vemos en los ensayos.-

-Sí, ya quiero escuchar tu voz de cantante de grunge. Ah, por cierto… ¡Genial camiseta de Rammstein!- Me guiñó un ojo y se fue.

Entré al edificio, y encontré a mis amigas sentadas. Todas me miraban con un gesto de preocupación. A ellas hace años que les dije expresamente que no me ayudaran en este tipo de situaciones, no quería que salieran perjudicadas ellas también.

-¿Estás bien Pau?- Me preguntó Ana Laura preocupadísima.

-¡Claro! ¡Jazmín golpea como mi abuela!- Respondí alegre.

-Menos mal.- Agregó Ciara. Y de la nada Angélica dijo.

-¡¿POR QUÉ NO LES DISTE UNA BUENA PATADA, "CAPITÁN BATPOOL"?!-

-Porque no me dio la gana, Alex Sore. Quizá y luego se las dé, pero no ahora, saldrían como mariquitas, llorando.- Ella me abrazó, en serio se preocupaba por mí.

-¡Oh vamos! ¡Son sólo hoy y mañana y nos vamos a la mierda!- Agregué. Mis amigas rieron, sabían lo mucho que odiaba a esas putas, y de hecho alguna vez ellas también han sido abusadas por parte de ellas. Me decían que en unas semanas se les pasaría, pero al mes seguían igual conmigo. Intentaron denunciarlas a la directora, las castigaron, sí. Pero causaron una pelea entre mis amigas y yo, y ellas. Nos peleamos con ellas, aunque les dimos una buena arrastrada, algunas quedaron medio asustadas, y algunas otras castigadas por pelearse. La maestra entró y la clase comenzó.

* * *

Al terminar la escuela todas fuimos a casa de Ciara para un maratón de películas. Todas se quedaron ahí en la T.V., menos Ana Laura, Ciara y yo, que fuimos por palomitas, refrescos y dulces. El sueño que tuve realmente me dejó preocupada y con cara de "WTF?!", así que decidí contárselo a Ciara y Ana Laura mientras se cocinaban las palomitas. Angélica ya sabía de ese sueño, y lo único que dijo es que era sólo un sueño, y ya. Cuando les conté, se miraron la una a otra con gesto de preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunté alarmada.

-Cuando sueñas cosas así no es algo muy normal que digamos. Es para ver psiquiatras o algo así.- Respondió Ciara.

-Pero Ciara, los sueños tienen significados. Tal vez ese sueño sea algo importante.-

Y las tres comenzamos a reír desquiciadas.

-¡Sí claro!- Dije sarcásticamente.

Sacamos las palomitas y los refrescos. Fuimos con las demás e iniciamos un gran maratón de películas.

* * *

Eran las diez. Recién acabábamos de terminar de ver "La huésped" (Ian O'Shea, ¡Te amo!). Les dije a mis amigas que tenía que irme, me despedí, di las gracias y me fui a casa.

* * *

Ya iba a mitad del camino, cantando 'Boy Division' de My Chemical Romance. Pero, ¡Oh sorpresa! El camino por donde me iba estaba cerrado, hubo un accidente. Y todos los demás caminos estaban cerrados. El único camino que me quedaba era por un viejo sendero del bosque.

Seguí conduciendo, la lluvia era fría, por más que fuera inicios de verano. Ya iba a mitad del camino del bosque, cuando la batería de mi auto… se apagó. ¡Joder! La batería se agotó.

Fui a revisar a ver qué tan grave estaba. En cuanto salí un frío inundó mi piel hasta calarme los huesos. Sip, la batería estaba más que jodida. La temperatura dentro y fuera de mi auto era la misma, así que me senté en el cofre. Encendí mi iPod y puse 'The ghost of you' de My Chemical Romance. De repente vi una sombra negra. Me asusté, la sombra se acercó más, pero por alguna razón me quedé paralizada. Una fuerza me impedía moverme, como brazos invisibles.

La sombra estaba a unos centímetros de mí, entonces sacó una daga.

Su filo dejaba ver lo brillante de la luna, y la empuñadura era de un bello color marfil. Entonces, pasó…

Sentí el frío filo atravesarme.

Parecía que el filo era de plata. Sentí como se desgarraba mi piel y mi carne.

Y cuando me di cuenta, la herida que la sombra dejó era lo único cálido en el frío ambiente. La sombra desapareció cuando parpadeé.

Sostuve mi costado. Sabía que iba a morir. Comencé a cantar la última parte de 'The ghost of you', y me alcanzó para 'Viva la gloria!' de Green Day completa.

Después caí al suelo… todo se volvió negro después de eso.

* * *

Y qué les pareció? T-T no se burlen! D': vale, una pregunta: qué opinan de un fanfic Reader x Jeff the Killer, donde la chica tiene tendencias suicidas y cada noche se apunta una pistola a la cabeza, y conoce a Jeff y le suplica que la mate? qué opinan? nwn

Nos vemos! si les gustó dejen review, y si no también, y no me critiquen D':


	2. Chapter 2

__Hola! agradezco a **Azumi Dazai 12 **(que me dejó un review como "Alex Sore", Jezlach te espera :'D), un chico que me dejó review como **Jeff the killer** (LOL XD pobre de tu gato x3 Ange es mi jamor:3 y por eso debes hacerte un nuevo correo! para hacerte nueva cuenta! /._./), a **catzlovecheeze **(I admire you T-T omg! Your BEN's fic is awesome! :'D) y a **nekoJian **(gracias por el review!;D)

Sin joderles más la vida, el segundo capítulo ._. presiento que soy la única fangirl de Masky XD

**Important as my pills**

**Capítulo 2: In the shadows**

_I've been watching, I've been waiting _(He estado mirando, he estado esperando)

_In the shadows for my life _(En las sombras por mi vida)

_I've been searching, I've been living _(He estado buscando, he estado viviendo)

_For tomorrows of my life _(Por los mañanas de mi vida)

_In the shadows, in the shadows _(En las sombras, en las sombras)

-In the shadows, the Rasmus

**Masky's POV**

Llevaba alrededor de dos meses buscando a un pupilo. Slenderman dijo que sería una buena idea, ya que nos extrañaría y necesitaría cuando… bueno, luego les contaré. Unas dos semanas después de emprender la búsqueda, halé a esa chica; familia medio quebrada, unos pocos amigos, se burlaban de ella, ya saben, lo típico con lo que empieza una persona como yo. Si aprovechaba al máximo su inteligencia y agilidad, quizá podría ser un _proxy _de Slenderman, pero se necesita soportar la presión de interrogar, acosar, seguir e incluso asesinar gente, y mentirle a tus amigos acerca de todo lo que haces. Pero yo decía que era la indicada. La vigilé alrededor de un mes y medio cuando podía, y por fin hallé una manera de poder llevármela un rato y explicarle todo. Cuando estaba con sus amigas robé algo de corriente de la batería de su auto, y se detendría donde yo diría. Luego causé un par de accidentes en el camino que utilizaba para ir a casa, y así todo quedó en un tráfico horrible, a excepción de un sendero que llevaba al bosque donde vivía yo. Y así pasó, como yo planeaba. Después, dejé una nota en su casa, dejándola a su hermana y haciéndome pasar por todo el equipo de futbol americano de su escuela. Su hermana se fue tirar a todo el equipo de futbol americano. Su hermano se escapó a un bar algo gay… eso fue suerte para mí, supongo.

Una vez que vi llegar su auto al bosque, más bien, en medio del bosque, comenzó a llover bastante fuerte, creo que incluso salió granizo. Salió del auto a ver qué pasaba… je, je, supongo que éste era el momento para actuar. Se sentó en su auto, y cuando iba a ir por ella una sombra salió. Se acercó poco a poco a ella, tan rápido y sigiloso que ni siquiera noté que ahora estaba a menos de un metro de ella. Pero no podía hacer nada, esa cosa me mataría si hacía algo. Así que después de ver cómo la apuñalaba y se iba como si nada, corrí hacia donde se encontraba. Vi el corte, bien, no era muy profundo, ni siquiera llegó a los huesos… sobreviviría. Me la llevé a mi cabaña, que no estaba muy lejos de ahí. La única forma de cerrar ese corte sería cosiéndolo o quemando la herida… no soy tan cruel, la cosí. La verdad no me importaba en lo absoluto que fuera una chica, así que no me importó coser la herida de su abdomen. Y si alguien dice "¿¡Pero Tim!? ¡Es que soy tan maricón que debo decirte que parecerías un violador si alguien te ve!" Y le respondería "Sí hijo mío, pero como nadie me ve, métete en tus asuntos y tus palabras por el…". La verdad, estaba muy enojado, ese bastardo ha jugado sucio al apuñalarla.

Cuando su respiración comenzó a regularse fue cuando me dije "¿Y cuánto tardará en despertar?", y entonces decidí "esperar" de la mejor manera posible: Jugando Halo 4. Puse algo de música, Tears don't fall de Bullet for my valentine, y me puse a jugar con la música a todo volumen. De seguro Slender se enojaba, digo, Slenderman era parawhore*, él escucha cosas más al estilo Paramore, All time low o The all-american rejects.

Y me puse a esperar, y esperar…

**End Masky's POV**

* * *

"_Me levantaba del hoyo donde había caído la vez anterior. Una vez que me levanté, vi que había muchísimos hoyos además del cual me había caído, y para acabarla cada hoyo tenía hojas alrededor (como esas que crecen alrededor de las calabazas. Y cuando volteo, vi…_

_A una mujer. Pelirroja, morena, sonriente, que plantaba un árbol negro que en vez de hojas tenía huesos humanos. Me picó muchísimo la curiosidad y me acerqué, pero en cuanto lo hice, ella se desvanecía. Entonces sentí algo en el hombro._

_Era el chico de la máscara. Me extendió un pequeño cuchillo y se fue. Al sentir el arma sentía una pequeña emoción, así que comencé a atravesar a las calabazas del campo. Pronto estaban todas destazadas y mutiladas. Pero cuando volteó, ya no había más calabazas destrozadas._

_Sólo cuerpos humanos, destazados y mutilados igualmente. Con un símbolo que no reconocí pintado en su frente con su propia sangre._

_Antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar sentí un par de manos putrefactas y grises tomar mis tobillos y arrastrarme a las entrañas de la tierra, donde me esperaba un ataúd para encerrarme."_

* * *

Desperté sudando en frío. Aunque justo después el frío y el miedo se convirtió en alegría y exaltación cuando descubrí que, ¡Estaba viva! Abrí los ojos con lentitud, quizá y todo lo de mi muerte eran imaginaciones mías. Pero mi cuerpo volvió a un estado de alarma cuando vi el lugar donde me encontraba. Toqué mi frente para ver si no tenía temperatura o sufría delirios o alguna mamada así. Nope. Nada. La habitación donde estaba tenía un pequeño sillón, que era donde me encontraba, una mesita con un par de sillas, una chimenea y dos puertas que quizá daban a otra habitación. Okay, esto SÍ era motivo de alarma.

-¡AHHHHH!- Grité con todas mis fuerzas a ver si alguien me escuchaba. Pero nada. Iba a volver a gritar cuando sentí una mano tapando mi boca, haciendo que contuviera la respiración y que los ojos casi se me salieran de las órbitas a causa de la sorpresa y el horror.

Cuando seguí con la mirada la mano que cubría mi boca y mi único camino para respirar me sorprendí, alarmé y confundí al mismo tiempo. Era el chico de mis 2 sueños anteriores. Estaba de rodillas al lado del sillón donde yo estaba sentada. Ese que usaba una máscara por encima de su rostro. Él rodó los ojos y tomó aire para hablar.

-Bien… -El chico suspiró, exasperado: -Me llamo Tim, usualmente uso el pseudónimo de Masky para cuando… eso lo sabrás después, mejor voy al grano. Escucha con atención: yo soy a lo que se conoce como _proxy _de Slenderman.-

Al escuchar esa última palabra todo mi cuerpo se tensó y mis ojos se abrieron aún más por el susto y el horror que sentía. Grité aún más, no me importó que él me estuviera tapando la boca. Tuvo que subirse sobre mí para que ya no gritara más. Pero aunque ya no estuviera haciendo ruido alguno, temblaba como gelatina recién cuajada.

-Está bien, me quitaré de encima y quitaré mi mano, pero si vuelves a gritar, tendré que taparte la boca de nuevo y explicarte este embrollo.-

Aunque estaba en contra de eso, no podía hacer nada. Además de que se veía que el chico que ahora sabía se llamaba Tim, era mayor, era más alto, más fuerte y era un _proxy _de Slenderman. Eso es igual a: no tenía posibilidades.

Tim: 1. Pau: 0.

Asentí lentamente y Tim quitó su mano. Exhalé el oxígeno que retuve durante el tiempo que Tim me tapó la boca y volví a inhalar y exhalar el aire, recuperando mi respiración normal. Él se levantó de encima de mí y tomó aire antes de hablar.

-Mira, yo soy lo que se conoce como _proxy _de Slenderman, ¿Qué quiere decir esto? Yo lo ayudo a recopilar información acerca de sus víctimas, a veces las vigilo para acrecentar ese sentimiento de paranoia, encuentro nuevos _proxies _cuando veo a alguien con potencial y se los llevo a él para entrenarlos…-

-¿Eso es lo que quieres hacer conmigo?- Pregunté curiosa… ¿Qué? La pregunta salió de la nada, culpen a mi cerebro no a mí.

-No. La diferencia entre ellos y tú es que uno; tienes potencial para ser de esos que llevan el liderazgo, esos que no ven a Slenderman como un jefe sino como un amigo, esos que son capaces de hacer todo para cumplir con el objetivo de Slender, hasta matar personas de vez en cuando. Y hay otra diferencia: a causa de eso y de ciertos factores que hacen tu vida algo un poco indeseable…- Pausó antes de continuar.

Tenía razón. Hay algunos aspectos en mi vida que en realidad no deseo.

-Tú tienes más potencial que los demás. Por eso yo te entrenaré. Lo que yo aprendí en un plazo de 10 años tú lo aprenderás en un plazo de 2 años.-

-¿Tienes todo planeado, huh? ¿Y cuántos años tienes?-

-Efectivamente. Tengo todo planeado. Y tengo veintitrés años.-

Wow, yo le calculaba unos veinte años quizá.

-O sea que… ¿Qué más te hizo creer en mi supuesto potencial? Porque debo advertirte que…-

-Sólo lo vi.-

-Pero yo no estoy loca.-

-Eso crees tú.-

-¿Crees que estoy loca entonces?-

-Loca no… sólo algo incomprendida. Como yo.-

-Pero yo no deseo ser un _proxy _de Slenderman.-

-¿En serio? ¿No te apetece hacer sufrir a quienes te hicieron daño alguna vez en tu vida? Oh vamos… aquellos que no te tomaban en serio, los idiotas que decían que eras rara e indeseable sólo por ser diferente, por ser algo que los demás no se atrevieron a ser.-

Admito que si no hubiera estado en esta situación lo hubiera besado. En parte me subía un poco mi bajo autoestima eso.

-¿Sabes quién es Sid Vicious?- Pregunté de la nada.

-Sex Pistols, ¿Verdad?-

-Sip. Pues él es algo así como… mi ídolo, en parte.-

-¿Eso quiere decir que quieres ser una bajista famosa y drogadicta que toque con una banda de punk inglesa y ser vetada de Inglaterra? ¿Y te quieres morir a los 22 años de sobredosis?-

Reí por eso.

-Me refiero a que quiero ser algo diferente. Sid era diferente en muchos aspectos, y eso quiero ser… diferente. No quiero ser otra pieza más de esta sociedad. Entonces… ¿Cómo debo llamarte? ¿Masky o Tim?-

-Por lo general mis amigos cuando estamos solos me llaman Tim, pero cuando hago lo que se diría "mi trabajo", llámame Masky.-

-¿Tienes trastorno de personalidad múltiple o algo así?-

-Tenía.-

-¿Y cómo o cuando me enseñarás… lo que sea que tenga que aprender?- En realidad ya sentía algo de ansias por saber qué mierda haría.

-Esta noche. Iré a por ti.-

-¿¡Y cómo saldré sin que mis hermanos me descubran!?-

-Te escaparás, y nadie notará que saliste siquiera por cinco segundos. Lo prometo.- Dijo mientras sonreía. Lo admito, era tranquilizador en cierta manera.

-Vale, ¿Pero cómo explico mi ausencia nocturna?-

-Hmm… tuve una especie de plan macabro e hice que tu hermana se largara con el equipo de Americano.-

-¡¿Otra vez?!-

-Okay… creo que a eso se le llama una puta de verdad.- Reí por el comentario.

-¿Y mi hermano?-

-Ah… creo que la última vez que lo vi se largó con un par de gays, aún borracho.-

-Genial. Conociéndolo después me culpara de todo lo malo que le pasa.-

-¿Y si entras por la ventana?-

-¡Oye! ¡No es mala idea! Pero una duda más…-

-¿Ahora qué?- Creo que lo exasperé un poco, je je.

-¿Qué ha pasado con mi auto?-

-Tiene una nueva batería. No preguntes cómo la conseguí porque no te responderé.-

-Ah… Okay.-

Subimos al auto. Tim necesitaba algunas cosas del centro de la ciudad. No pregunté, aunque la curiosidad me comía, pero sabía que si preguntaba recibiría una respuesta que no me agradaría. El trayecto a casa fue más que silencioso, no se escuchaban ni siquiera nuestras respiraciones, hasta tal punto que tuve que preguntarme si estábamos muertos. Los autos de mis hermanos no estaban. Eso significaba que no se habían dignado a aparecer en toda la noche… pobre Napoleón.

Subí a mi habitación por el balcón y le dije adiós a Tim con un símbolo de amor y paz con los dedos. Él hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de despedida y se fue.

Lo que no sabía era que desde ese día los problemas me seguirían a donde fuera.

* * *

*Fan de Paramore XD Slendy es parawhore *u* XD

No se olviden de comentar!;) denle follow, favorite, y diganle a los aliens que lean este fic o usaré mi rasho láseeeeer! o mi rayo de protón ._.

Portense mal!:D


End file.
